Vampire traits in folklore and fiction
This article contains content from Wikipedia. There was a nomination for deletion (Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/List of vampire traits in folklore and fiction) in 2012 with the final decision to keep. Current versions of the GNU FDL article on WP may contain information useful to the improvement of this article The following tables compare traits given to Vampires in folklore and fiction. Over time, some attributes now regarded as integral became incorporated into the vampire's profile: fangs and vulnerability to sunlight appeared over the course of the 19th century, with Varney the Vampire and Count Dracula both bearing protruding teeth,Skal, V for Vampire, p. 99. and Murnau's Nosferatu (1922) the first vampire to be killed by daylight.Skal, V for Vampire, p. 104. Although Bram Stoker's novel is the best known vampire fiction of the 19th century, it is the aristocratic figure of Lord Ruthven who is thought to have inspired the elegant and suave creature of stage and film.Skal, V for Vampire, p. 175. The cloak appeared in stage productions of the 1920s, with a high collar introduced by playwright Hamilton Deane to help Dracula 'vanish' on stage.Skal, V for Vampire, p. 62. Lord Ruthven and Varney were able to be healed by moonlight, although no account of this is known in traditional folklore.Silver & Ursini, The Vampire Film, pp. 38-39. Appearance Weaknesses A "Yes" indicates a weakness to something, with fatal weaknesses being marked as such. Entries which are marked as "No" are not seen as weaknesses. "?" indicates a lack of information on whether this is a weakness or not; other indicates weaknesses that do not fit in one of the other categories. } || || || Charcoal || |- |''30 Days of Night'' (2002) || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Anne Rice || || Nina Auerbach (1981)'' Our Vampires, Ourselves'': 119–47. || Sometimes || || Sometimes || || || || || || || |- | Bunnicula|| || Nocturnal || || || || || || || || || || |- | The Hunger|| || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Count Duckula || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Vampire Hunter D|| || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | The Lost Boys || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | The Little Vampire || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | rowspan="2" | The Vampire Diaries || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Television Series: The originals can only die with a stake made of White Wood or the ashes of these tree in a special stake || || || || || || || || || || || |- | House of Night: Blue Vampires || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | House of Night: Red Vampires || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Buffy || || Special ring protects them || || || || || Shown as a prop on-screen, but never utilized. || || || || || |- | Discworld''Discworld vampires are immortal; even fatal weaknesses only reduce them to ash. A drop of blood can restore them to full health if it comes in contact with the ashes || || Cultural aversion to sunlight. Sufficiently bright light can also turn them to ash || || || || || Cultural aversion|| Cultural aversion to all religious symbols || || || || |- | ''True Blood || || || || || || || (mild irritant) || || || (Only in private residences owned by humans) || || |- | Let the Right One In || || || || || || || || || || || Implied yes. || |- | Preacher || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | American Vampire (Old World bloodline) || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | American Vampire (American bloodline) || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Alucard || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | The Saga of Darren Shan || || || || || || || || || Vampires believe that dying in running water prevents the soul from entering the afterlife. || || || |- | World of Darkness || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Being Human || (only way to permanently kill a vampire) || (More sensitive to sunlight and prefer to avoid it)|| (can be resurrected) || (can be resurrected)|| (can be resurrected) || || (causes fangs to appear, watery eyes, and sneezing) || (doesn't work on old and powerful ones.) || || (old vampires are excluded) || || |- | Lord Erebus || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Supernatural || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Moonlight || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | The Parasol Protectorate || || || || || || || || || || || || Vampires are tethered to a specific location shortly after creation, unless their queen swarms; the touch of a soulless or metanatural turns them human temporarily |- | Blood Omen/''Legacy of Kain'' || || || || || || || || || || || || The Nexus Stone could send Kain in a coma for centuries || |- | Night Watch || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Underworld || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Chibi Vampire/Karin || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Necroscope || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Moon Child || || || || || || || || || || |- | Forever Knight || || || Forever Knight: Season 1, Episode 2, "Dark Knight". || || || Forever Knight: Season 3, Episode 10, "Night in Question" || Forever Knight: Season 1, Episode 3, "For I Have Sinned" || || Forever Knight: Season 2, Episode 5, "Hunted" || || || |- | John Carpenter's Vampires || || || || || || || || Wielder has to possess faith || || || || |- | Dark Shadows (1966) || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Frostbiten (2006) || , but the supervampire must be killed through a combination of several vampire weaknesses || , the supervampires is killed by strong light after being staked || || || || || || || || || || |- | Dresden Files: White Court || || || || || || || || || || || || The opposite of the emotion that they feed on |- | Dresden Files: Black Court || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Dresden Files: Red Court || || || || || || || || || || || || Cutting their stomach open drains the blood they've eaten, this weakens and can kill them |- | Touhou || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Fright Night || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Marvel Comics || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | We Are The Night (2010) || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Blindsight (2007) || || || || || || || || || || Cannot approach any construction with right angles while eyes are open due to "crucifix glitch"; legend may have arisen from this condition || Possible - altered brain structure provides omnisavantic pattern-matching and analytical skills|| Neurological "crucifix glitch" causes lethal seizures when perpendicular lines fill more than 30 degrees of visual field; seizures can be prevented by "anti-Euclidean drugs" |- | Blood: The Last Vampire || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Blood+ || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | rowspan="2" | Trinity Blood || Methuselahs: || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Crusniks: || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Rosario + Vampire || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Charmed || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | DC Comics || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Sanctuary || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Wizards of Waverly Place || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Gantz || || || || || || || || || || || || |- | Goosebumps(Welcome to Dead House) || || || || || || || || || || || || The light of a flashlight is also fatal |} Supernatural Powers * It is common in fiction for vampires to gain additional, uncommon powers as they age. Certain vampires may have abilities that are unique to them or a small group of others. These have been noted as 'Gifted'. Reproduction Setting characteristics See also * Vampire literature * Vampire films References Cited texts * * Category:Vampires Vampire Category:Tropes